<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Flip Side by Twistedluck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449329">On the Flip Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck'>Twistedluck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garp reads the paper and promptly takes all of his leave at once.</p><p>This takes place in the world of This isn't the way things are supposed to be. You will most likely be confused if you don't read that first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Garp &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHY IS GARP SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE??? WHYYYYYYYY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garp and Sengoku were in the Fleet Admiral’s office waiting for the paper to arrive, so they could gossi- discuss the paper. They’d been doing this every day since the paper proclaiming Ace as a new Whitebeard came out. Senny refused Garp’s reasonable request to go start a fight with the damned ‘grandson stealing pirates’ (Sengoku was confused because the only grandson stealing pirate that the knows of is Shanks, who wasn’t in that paper…) and forced his friend to read the paper in his office. Something about reducing drama? Who knows what goes through that old seagull’s head. The news coo landing on the windowsill broke up the monotony of paperwork.</p><p>The Marine Hero grabbed the Paper first and casually glanced over it, before paling and gripping it so hard the paper started to rip. His eyes roved over the article had caught his attention franticly. He shoved the paper into Sengoku’s chest. </p><p>“I’m taking all of my leave Senny! See you whenever!” And he bolted to his personal boat before Sengoku could refuse or catch him. He was off to go find out what had happened to the Brat, and possibly get his fight with the grandson stealing pirates after all. </p><p>He set sail on his personal boat; he wasn’t going to use a marine ship for this. The less the marines knew about Ace the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garp sailed alone on his boat. It was just him and the cannonballs. And as much food as he could squirrel away from each marine base he passed on his way through the Grand Line. None of them seemed to have the crackers he preferred. He left a note at each base to point out the deficiency.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garp sailed alone on his boat. It was just him and the cannonballs. And as much food as he could squirrel away from each marine base he passed on his way through the Grand Line. None of them seemed to have the crackers he preferred. He left a note at each base to point out the deficiency. </p><p>Anyway.</p><p>He was almost to Saboady. He had a contact there who could get his boat coated in a few hours. Garp checked on his secret stash of Vivre Cards to make sure the Brats were ok. He’d started this when Dragon was born. As a marine, and a famous one at that, he could have people (pirates) coming after his family for revenge. And he couldn’t take a baby on the seas. That would be the height of Lunacy, and for all that Garp knew he wasn’t what people called normal, he hadn’t reached that point yet. But he’d take a tiny fingernail clipping from the sleeping baby and pay the extra expense for his own piece of mind. </p><p>He’d done it for Dragon, then Ace, and finally Luffy. He’d never gotten the chance to get one for Sabo, to his eternal regret. If he had done so, maybe he could have changed something. He’d never bring these out in front of anyone. No one would ever know he had them. Also, it was funny as hell to pop up around Ace and Luffy with no warning. He’d done so to Dragon a few times but tried to keep that to a minimum so the World Government wouldn’t know he had a way to track the asshole. </p><p>Ace’s card is slightly smaller than before, but Garp is just thankful that it’s there at all. </p><p>Halting his musing for the moment he tucks his secrets away as his boat made it’s way toward the grove.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am extremely sorry this took so long to come out. I finished my degree, was relocated across the country for a career, had most of my files corrupted when my computer (and the rest of my stuff) showed up, and immediately after starting my new job I was given a two week notice for a layoff (due to the pandemic). The company paid for my relocation, but they won't pay for me to go back home. So I'm in a new place, with no one I know, without a job. I am full of panic currently. </p><p>So... updates on any of my works might be sporadic for the near future. My apologies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>